Pretend
by MadamQueenRegina
Summary: Regina attends a music festival on the beach, but her good time is abruptly ended when she's suddenly soaked with someone's spilled beer. But a very handsome, apologetic man makes her think her good time may just be beginning. Outlaw Queen summer AU.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: I'm still working on Queen of Thieves, but this idea came to my head and I had to get it out. So, here is a summer AU. Hope you like! :)**_

Her mother would kill her if she knew she was here. But, she supposed, Cora would never find out. So why was she worrying about that, when she was in the middle of an energetic, very drunk, crowd at a music festival? Well, maybe because her mother didn't let even small things slide with Regina, and this was certainly not a small thing. And even though Regina was basically an adult her mother kept tight reins on her.

If she caught wind that her daughter was attending some "hippie festival", Cora would certainly have much to say. Regina hoped beyond all hope that this little break from her stressful life, would not come back to bite her in the butt. And so far, it had not. She was having a blast and taking shots and dancing with people she didn't even know and she could care less.

And she would have to thank Emma for getting her free weekend passes and backstage access. Maybe one of those cool flowers-made-out-out-fruit bouquets. Yeah, Emma liked food. She'd take that over money or a card any day.

Just when she was thoughtfully finalizing her thank you gift to Emma, she felt something resembling the ice cold Atlantic splashing onto her tank top. The smell of beer quickly invading her senses as she inhaled sharply and looked down at the damage; soaked.

"So sorry, milady. Oh my God, I'm so sorry."

Regina looked up from her drenched shirt towards the heavy accented voice obviously acknowledging her.

"No, uh, it's fine. It's to be expected, right?" She said, gesturing to the crowd.

"It's certainly not fine. I feel terrible." He said.

She looked up at him, an expression of pure shock and mortification painted on his very roguishly handsome face.

"At least let me buy you a new shirt. I'm sure one of the vender's have something." He offered kindly.

But before she could protest, he added, "I insist."

She pressed her lips together and eventually nodded.

"Yeah. Okay." She agreed.

He smiled widely and shifted, taking her hand in his and weaving her through the mess of people.

"It will dry, you know. You don't have to buy me an overpriced shirt." Regina tried to reason.

"No, it would be against my code, milady," He smirked, looking her direction, "and we can't have that."

She smiled softly. He was...charming, to say the least. She was glad though that he spilled his beer on her and hadn't regurgitated it on her. There was really no coming back from that. Well, maybe there was, but she didn't really want to find out.

He had sandy blond hair and light brown stubble across his jawline. He wore a t-shirt with the sleeves cut off with a tropical background graphic on the back. The lack of sleeves giving her a good view of his toned muscles.

"And what is your code?" She asked, realizing she had been silent for too long.

"Well, that when I spill a drink on a beautiful woman, I should buy her a new shirt." He said, giving her a sheepish grin.

Dimples. He had dimples, too.

She smiled again despite herself, even felt herself blush. Who was she? Certainly not a teenage girl still in high school. Even if she did graduate two years ago, but that wasn't the point.

"Now," He said, gesturing to a booth full of all sorts of graphic band t-shirts and such, "which would the lady like?"

She shook her head.

"I don't know. You pick." She said looking to him.

His mouth fell open slightly before he answered her with an, "Alright, well, let's see."

He scanned the merchandise with scrutinizing eyes.

"Do you have a favorite band?" He asked.

She shook her head again.

"I don't really. I like all music, to be honest." She replied.

He hummed then pointed to a tank top hanging in the back wall of the booth.

"Red Hot Chilli Peppers?" He suggested. "I mean, you can't go wrong there."

She smiled.

"Sure. I love them." She said simply.

He smiled and reached for his back pocket, retrieving his wallet.

"You do, huh? Favorite song." He said while they stood in line.

Now it was her turn to let her mouth hang open slightly.

"Oh, uh, I don't know. I just like their sound, so I don't know how to choose." She began. "I can always jam to Dani California, though."

He nodded and said, "If you can't jam to that song, your life is sad."

She laughed.

"So you like them?" She asked while her laughter died off.

"Of course. I'm with you on their sound. I really enjoy covering them." He said.

"Covering them? Do you play?" She asked.

"Only at bars and small events. Nothing like this, though." He said, gesturing to the stage and the still very dense crowd.

She looked at him with soft eyes, him suddenly catching her gaze, so she looked away.

"Is that what you want to do? Play in a band for thousands of people?" She asked.

"Maybe. Also, guys in bands get all the girls." He smirked, then playfully winked at her.

She laughed again and nudged him in the arm.

"That isn't true." She said.

"It is. If a guy is in a band, boom! Girls." He said.

"And do you have all the girls?" She asked with a smirk.

He didn't answer right away, instead looked at her for a moment, Regina suddenly feeling very exposed under his gaze.

"No. I just need one." He said.

The air felt electric between them all of a sudden and Regina felt it was hard to breathe. She had made the mistake of gazing into perfectly blue eyes while he gazed into her dark pools of chocolate. She broke contact first, stepping forward in line.

"That's probably best. Too many and it gets messy." Regina said lightly.

He chuckled and nodded.

"That it does. I mean, not that I have experience in that." He said suddenly.

She quirked an eyebrow at him. He didn't have a chance to reply to her because she now noticed they were in front of a man and Robin pointed to the shirt they had picked out. Giving the man the size, he picked one from a box and exchanged the shirt for the money. And it suddenly hit her, she didn't know this man's name. He thanked the clerk and they moved out of the line, he, handing her her shirt.

"Milady." He mock bowed.

She snatched it from him playfully.

"I just realized I never caught you name." She said.

"Robin. Robin Locksley." He extended his hand.

"Regina Mills." She smiled. "Is this how you usually meet people?"

He laughed and shook his head.

"No, only the ones worth keeping." He smiled.

She knew a tint of red covered her skin now and she couldn't find it in herself to somehow hide it. She liked him. As a friend? A boyfriend? A lover? She didn't know. Maybe all three? She had just met him, but could it be possible she wanted to actually see this man again?

"So, let's have a look then. Put it on." He said.

She looked surprised.

"Now?" She asked.

"Yes, now. I'll wait here, you go change." He smirked.

She nodded and walked to the bathrooms. Thank God they had actually indoor facilities. Regina Mills did not do portable toilets. Ever.

She went into a stall and slipped off her still damp tank top and slipped on her new one. It fit snug and comfortably and she had to admit, she really liked it. It was certainly an interesting memento of her time here. And maybe, something, or rather, someone would be an interesting reminder of her time here?

She never usually thought this way. Probably should push away any thoughts of seeing this man again or even thinking this was anything more than chivalry on his part. Certainly he didn't feel anything about her. Could he?

She exited the bathroom, half expecting he'd be gone. If he was, she'd just bask in the glow of her new free shirt and possibly call it a night. She needed to get home and feed Pongo anyway (and to also come up with some excuse to why she wasn't home to Cora). She was glad she lived so close to this beach side festival now.

But, to her surprise, Robin was in the very spot she left him. Waiting. Her heart began racing and she didn't know why. She knew nothing of this man, only that his name was Robin and he was in a band and thought people's lives were sad if they didn't jam to Red Hot Chilli Peppers. But maybe that was all she needed to know right now. But she shouldn't rush herself.

She reached him and he pushed himself off the lamppost he was leaning on.

"Stunning." He said.

She smirked and tossed her beer soaked shirt at him. He chuckled and then his expression became somewhat serious.

"Would you like to go have drinks?" He asked.

It was blunt. Forward. Bold. And Regina felt herself nodding.

"Here?" she asked.

"I know a place much better than this." He said, extending his hand for her to take.

She met his gaze, something very strong laced in his eyes, like passion and excitement. Everything Regina craved right now. She sat still at first, but then slowly raised her hand to grasp his, lacing her fingers with his and feeling her stomach tumble with his pleased smile and light tug at her in his direction.


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: Alright, so I haven't updated in sometime, but since my last update, I decided to change up my story a little. I don't know if it was clear in the first chapter, (I actually think I was a little vague on their ages) but to be clear, they're in their late teens early twenties. I'm changing this chapter to fit the new storyline and I hope all of you still want to read. This suddenly came to me and it seemed like a better storyline than before. I hope this may clear up any confusion to people who were reading this story before this newly updated chapter. (Some details are the same, others have changed, but I'm sure you'll be able to figure that out.)_**

The pub he had lead her to, was not exactly what she was expecting. It was very much fashioned like a medieval pub, more like the ones you'd see in Europe rather than a beach-side city in America. It had Jasmine growing up it's walls and over the tops of trellises, giving a natural cover to the patio portion of the bar. Strings of lights were weaved with the vines and made a magical scene, the setting sun making the perfect backdrop.

How had she never seen or heard of this place before? It suddenly sunk in that it was because of Mother.

Hardly any of the places Cora dragged her to for events and parties, were ever as casual as this. And so inviting. Regina never felt quite welcome where her mother so desperately wanted her to be, but once they entered the bar, Regina felt the total opposite almost immediately.

And Robin was obviously a regular. A man from behind the bar, greeting Robin and asking if he'd want his usual table.

"No, actually, I have a guest tonight." Robin said, moving over slightly to reveal Regina from behind him.

The man nodded and winked and pointed him to a side door next to the bar.

"What can I get you two?" The bartender asked as Robin stopped and leaned on the bar for a second.

Robin then turned to face Regina.

"Anything you'd like?" He asked.

"Honestly, I'll just take a water with lemon." She said, shrugging.

"You sure?" He asked.

"Yeah. I think I've had enough to drink tonight, even if most of it did soak my shirt." She smiled.

He chuckled and the bartender looked absolutely puzzled.

"Dad, I think we're going with that." Robin smiled. "I'll have my usual."

His father?

Robin took her by the hand once more and lead her to the side doors. It lead outside to their patio area and it was much more appealing up close. Robin moved them towards a high table in a secluded corner. Regina hadn't realized until they sat that they were the only ones out here.

"Your father's a bartender here?" Regina asked.

"More than that; he owns it." Robin said, pulling a seat out for her.

She sat and regarded him once he sat across from her.

"What?" He asked.

"Is this how you reel in business for your dad?" Regina smirked. "Spill drinks on girls then turn on the charming smile so they come here?

"You think I'm charming?" He asked.

Regina felt herself blush and looked down at her hands. She heard him chuckle.

"Would it make you feel better if I told you how I feel about you?" He asked.

She looked up and gave him a soft smile.

"I think you're quite beautiful, not to mention audacious. I like that." He said.

Her blush didn't fade and suddenly she wanted his focus back on how she thought of him.

"I'm not those things." She said.

"Of course you are." He said seriously.

She looked up to him once more and bore holes in his soul, probably. She was desperately searching for some type of joking in his blue orbs, but he seemed rather adamant.

"How do you know? We just met." She asked.

"I suppose I don't, but I'm sure once we got to know each other better, I'd be able to read you more accurately." He smirked.

"Are you suggesting we'll be seeing each other again?" She asked.

"I hope so." He said.

She tried to push down the giddy smile about to grace her lips, but he must have noticed the force she was holding back because he began to smirk, too.

"I'd like that." Regina finally said.

He drove her home, which she hoped he would do, but also regretted it immediately. She didn't want Cora to know about her evening escapades and a strange vehicle dropping her off in front of her home would most certainly spark a conversation. So, she told him to drop her off a block away instead.

"And why here?" He asked.

"Long story." Regina told him as she unbuckled her seatbelt.

"Parents?" He asked.

Regina looked at him and sighed.

"Yeah. But it's my mother. She's...a real piece of work." Regina replied.

"I understand. I mean, not from experience but, I get it. My mom died when I was born, so.." Robin said.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"It's fine." Robin chuckled. "You didn't know. But now you do, so we know each other a little better now." He smiled.

"I guess so." She said. "Thank you for the ride home...or almost home." Regina laughed.

"Anytime."

She got out of the Jeep and gave him one last glance before he spoke.

"Tomorrow night. Are you doing anything?" He asked.

She shook her head.

"Meet me here, tomorrow at 7." He said.

"Why?" She asked.

"I'd like to see you again." He simply said.

She smiled and gave him a shy 'okay'.

* * *

Regina quietly opened the side door and shut it gently. The kitchen light was off, with the exception of the light above the sink; they always kept that one on. She noticed the hallway light was off and the living room looked like not a soul occupied it. Careful steps lead her to the edge of the stairs where she ascended them slowly and softly. It looked as if she'd be getting away with her night out.

"Where have you been?" A stern, yet calm voice asked.

Regina looked up to see her mother at the top of the stairs, her face void of emotion.

"I went out with Emma, remember? We went to see a movie. It ended late." Regina lied.

Cora looked down at her daughter with a scrutinizing glare.

"You know your curfew, Regina. Perhaps you should have planned your evening better." Cora said calmly.

"I understand." Regina said, eying her mother.

She silently wondered if Mother was buying it, which she must have because she then told Regina to get to bed. She hurried up the stairs and past her mother, who then grasped her arm forcefully.

"I'm sure you won't let this happen again, Regina." Cora said.

Regina nodded and then Cora released her and made her way to her and her father's room. Regina watched her mother's figure disappear behind the door before she rushed to her own. She reached the door and ascended the spiral staircase. Her home had a tower; her own lofty perch, really. It was a Victorian-style home yet it was painted a bright blue to match the other beachy-themed houses surrounding it. When they moved here, she was ten, and she picked this room because she would be away from everyone else. Only her father was allowed, at least in her mind. Zelena and Cora were never welcomed, but they came in anyway.

She reached the top and threw her things on the beanbag chair by her window and then plopped down on her bed. She couldn't help the smile on her face.


End file.
